When designing industrial robots, it is common to arrange the cabling, necessary for the robot, internally in the robot. For welding robots, it is equally common for the cabling to be drawn outside of the upper arm of the robot to an offset welding gun. This results in a space-demanding arrangement. When externally drawn cabling is used, there is always a risk of the cabling being hooked onto, for example, a workpiece, such as a car body. The risk of hooking is especially great if the cabling runs freely outside the wrist of the robot up to the tool.
In the case of both external and internal cabling, there are problems with deformation and torsion of cables and wires. Problems arise particularly when the robot is to be able to bend the wrist more than 90°. Cables, for example for electric power to welding electrodes, power supply to tools and robot, electric signal cables for transmission of information from sensors at the welding head, hoses for compressed air and coolant and so on, are to be able to manage the necessary bending while at the same time rotating in spite of the fact that they provide considerable resistance to such bending and rotation.
When positioning the work tool of an industrial robot, problems arise when the cabling is drawn externally. The fast movements of the robot cause externally arranged cabling to swing around the upper arm of the robot, resulting in a deterioration of the operating accuracy of the robot. The solution so far has been to control the speed and hence reduce the speed of the robot, for example before welding operations, to reduce the unwanted movements of the cabling and hence attempt to maintain an acceptable welding accuracy.
The determination cabling here relates to process cabling, which may be surrounded by a casing for, for example welding electrodes, power supply for the actual tool, and power supply to the robot. In addition, the determination comprises spare circuits for, for example, the various needs of the customer.
The patent document SE 508 735 (FIG. 7) shows a wrist unit for an industrial robot. The wrist comprises a wrist housing that is detachably fixed to the external end of the upper arm of the robot. The wrist housing has a fork-like portion which supports a pivotally journalled tilt housing, which in turn supports a rotatably journalled turn disc on which an external work tool is mounted. A first and a second secondary drive shaft are arranged in parallel and rotatably journalled in the wrist housing. Cylindrical gear wheels are mounted on the input end of each respective secondary drive shaft for engagement with a corresponding cylindrical gear drive on each respective primary drive shaft in the robot arm. The centre axes of the cylindrical gear wheels lie on the same side of an axial centre through the cylindrical gear drives. This makes it possible for the wrist housing to be radially adjustable and capable of being fixed on the end of the robot arm, whereby gear backlash between the cylindrical gear drives and their respective gear wheels on the secondary drive shafts may be adjusted in a simple manner.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,177 shows a wrist unit arranged on the outer end of a robot arm in an industrial robot. The wrist unit comprises a rotatably arranged turn disc, which supports a robot tool. The object is to arrange a wrist unit with a relatively large through-opening intended to pass cabling drawn through the opening. The wrist comprises a first cylinder that constitutes a coaxial extension of the robot arm, which cylinder is arranged to be rotatable about its longitudinal axis and constitutes a first wrist axis. A second cylinder is coaxially arranged inside the first cylinder and is further rotatably arranged for rotation both around the first wrist axis and in relation to the first cylinder. A first gear wheel is fixedly arranged at one end of the second cylinder for rotation about the first wrist axis. A drive shaft is arranged with an axis of rotation in parallel with the first wrist axis and rotatably supported by the first cylinder. A second gear wheel is arranged on one end of the drive shaft for engagement with the first gear wheel. The second conical gear wheel is rotatably supported by the first cylinder for rotation about a second axis of rotation. The second axis of rotation intersects both the first axis of rotation and a cylindrical portion secured to the second conical gear wheel for rotational movement about the second axis of rotation. The object of the invention is to be able, in a robot for spray painting, to pull the hose for paint supply to the spray tool internally of the wrist, hence shortening the distance between the spraying tool and a colour-change valve. The problem is that the hose between the valve and the tool must be cleaned when changing colour and hence it is desirable for the distance between them to be as short as possible. In addition, this enables the robot tool to assume any inclination in any position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,799 shows a robot arranged with a rotatable hollow arm part, a robot unit rotatable about a centre axis, and cabling drawn through the arm part and connected to the robot unit. The cabling is fixed in a controlling supporting member arranged inside the arm part. The bending movement is absorbed in that part of the cabling which is situated between the supporting member and the robot unit and the rotational movement is absorbed by that part of the cabling which is situated inside the arm part. A torque transmitter transmits the rotation to the supporting member from the robot unit, which in one embodiment is in the form of a turn disc supporting the robot tool.
When manufacturing industrial robots which are expected to manage fast movements in relatively narrow spaces and which at the same time are expected to manage to carry out operations with high accuracy, a need arises of arranging the cabling in a protected manner inside the robot and up to the tool in a way that enables fast and accurate movements of the robot tool. One problem that has existed for a long time is that an operator cannot simulate cables in an offline environment. Cabling drawn outside a robot renders offline programming impossible, since it is impossible to simulate the swinging movements of the cabling arranged outside a robot when a robot is moving. In addition, there is the need for the robot to be space-saving, and then particularly in the wrist which supports the tool and is to enter into narrow spaces. To this is to be added the need felt by the robot user for a flexible robot design that facilitates exchange of robot applications.
This need cannot be fulfilled by any of the industrial robots disclosed in the documents cited.